Happily Ever After
by FireRed21
Summary: "It's Time To Start A New Chapter." A short story of Lucas and Krystal's Wedding from both of their POVs. Set after The Other Half and A Reason To Smile.
1. The Invitation

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is a short story of Lucas and Krystal's wedding. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _We all have a story to tell. Whether we whisper or yell. We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory. We all have a story to tell._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

Narrator's POV

 _ **Mid June**_

Beth Warner, now Beth Belisle was enjoying the sunny day after another year teaching at Timberline High School. Being an English and Leadership teacher is a lot of work. She looked at the clock to see that it was time for the mail to arrive.

Beth went out front to the mailbox to retrieve the mail. She opened the mailbox to see a couple of bills, a postcard from her sister, and a magazine from Costco. Beth soon discovered another envelope underneath the mail and saw the family name on it. Curious, she opened the envelope to see something that made her gasp and smile. Beth went to the backyard to see her husband on the grass playing with their two year old daughter who is standing up and giggling.

"Oh Spencer," Beth said waving the card to show Spencer who just looked up. "You will not believe what's happening."

She handed Spencer the card which he took and read it with a smile. "No way." He said.

Their daughter Noelle looked very excited for a two year old when she saw the smile on her parents' faces.

* * *

Mark Valentine was in his studies going over another case he's been assign to. He couldn't help but feel a bit exhausted from all the work as he threw aside the paper he was holding and ran his hands through his hair.

"Damn, I need to take a load off." He said.

"Sounds like you need a little vacation."

Mark looked up to see his wife, Lynda coming inside.

"And what do you suggest I do for a vacation?" Mark said giving a small smile.

"Well, this came in the mail to the both of us." Lynda smiled holding out a card. "We got invited by a friend of ours."

Mark took the card that his wife handed and read it making his smiled grew big.

"Well what do you know." He chuckled.

* * *

Tiffany Stewart was out in the backyard sunbathing in her suit, wearing sunglasses and listening to her favorite artist Drake while she lets the sun soak over her body. She was enjoying the moment when her younger sister Sam came out and walked up to her.

"You won't believe this." Sam said excitedly as she handed her sister the card.

Tiffany took off her sunglasses as she took the card and read it. Her eyes grew big.

"Oh my gosh!" She said.

Just then footsteps were heard running from inside coming out to the back as Tiffany's friends Hannah Beltran, Matt Carson and Cooper Mendes came out all excited.

"Tiffany did you," Cooper asked holding out the same card Tiffany has as Matt and Hannah has the same as well.

Tiffany showed hers as everyone else yelled of excitement.

"I can't believe this," Hannah said smiling. "This is so great of him!"

"I told you he would get over Meghan and move on! Now pay up!" Matt said to Cooper giving out his hand.

"Dammit, I was hoping you would forget." Cooper said thrusting ten bucks in Matt's hand.

* * *

Anna Reed was in her room going over things in her laptop with her phone in her hand sitting on her bed when her mother came in. She handed an envelope to Anna and exited the room very quickly. Anna put down her phone and opened up the envelope and pull out the card which she read it. Without warning, she let a scream.

"O! M! G!" She squealed. "This is so the news!" She then gasped. "This means shopping!"

And with that, she left the room, hopped into her car and drove off to buy herself a dress.

* * *

Miranda Knight just got the mail out of the mailbox and search through what she got when she saw the envelope with the name Knight on it. She opened it to see the card and smiled at what she read.

"Adam," She said walking inside the living room to see her husband at the recliner reading the newspaper.

"What's up?" He asked putting the paper down.

"It's happening." Miranda said handing the card to her husband.

Adam took the card and read it. "That time already?"

Miranda nodded and said, "I think it's also time we bring 'it' to Forks."

Adam smiled as he knew what she meant.

* * *

Charlie Swan was sitting in the kitchen table reading the newspaper with a can of beer next to him. He looked up to hear his wife Sue Clearwater coming in.

"I think you already know." She smiled showing him the card.

Charlie read it and smiled. "What is with the young ones these days?" He chuckled.

 _ **Krystal Sapphire Diamond**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen**_

 _ **Joyfully invite you to share**_

 _ **In their happiness**_

 _ **As they unite in marriage**_

 _ **On**_

 _ **Friday, the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **of July 2018**_

 _ **At four o'clock in the afternoon**_

 _ **Forks, Washington**_

 _ **The Cullen's House**_

* * *

 **There you have it guys. More to come in the next update. Please review.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's all skip forward to a month later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Getting Ready**

Lucas's POV

 _July 16_ _th_ _2018_

This is killing me. Here I am, standing outside of the house doing nothing as my family, Jacob and his pack and Krystal's friend's is on the move setting out rows of chairs, setting up the altar, hanging the decorations and pretty much everything for our wedding.

Our wedding. I can't believe that tomorrow will be the day I will be marrying Krystal up there. To think it was only over a month ago after graduation I proposed to Krystal with my mother's wedding ring right after. I can't help but feel excited but mostly nervous. Scratch that, I'm all nervous here, but that's not what's killing me.

What's killing me is that I'm standing here doing nothing but watch. I would offer to help but _someone_ , *cough _*_ Alice, doesn't want me to do anything stupid to hurt myself. How can I get hurt when I'm a vampire with unyielding skin? I guess it's a tradition for the groom not to lift a finger.

I heard the sound of heels being walked and I turned to see Alice, on the porch, watching Krystal walking or at least attempting to, in heels. According to Alice, they appear to be White Satin Wedding Pumps with a green jewel on each toe.

"Okay, this is not gonna work for me." Krystal said putting her hand on the rail to balance her. "These things are really uncomfortable."

"You just need to break them in." Alice said.

"But I've been breaking them in for three days." Krystal said as I gave a small chuckle. "Besides, don't you think these shoes and everything else a bit too much?"

Well she does have a good point. Alice always goes overboard when it comes to parties, weddings and such.

"No," Alice stated when she looked at the setup Krystal pointed. "Nothing is a bit too much when it comes to weddings. Now come on girl, let me see you walk in those heels."

Krystal sighed and gave another trial walk on the heels.

"Enjoying yourself there Lucas?" I turned to see Bella coming up to me.

"That depends on what you think is enjoyable; watching me doing nothing around here or me watching my fiancé dealing the wrath of the pixie." I chuckled.

"Hey!" Alice called at me. "You'll regret those words when you see how amazing Krystal looks tomorrow." She said and turns back to Krystal as Bella laughed.

"How do you guys deal with her?" I asked.

"We don't," Bella sighed. "We just let her and I suggest you should too because the last thing you need is to have an argument with Alice knowing that she'll win in the end."

Now it's my turn to sigh. "Fine," I said seeing that it's pointless to know how Alice can see the outcome due to her gift.

"Bella," Bella and I looked to see Edward calling her. "We could use some extra hands here."

"Coming," Bella said and went off to help them leaving me alone again.

"Okay Krystal, that will do for today." Alice said. Finally, I can have my woman back. That's right people I called her my woman. "Now, you take it easy. We have a big night waiting for us. Did you hunt already?"

"Did it last night." Krystal said nodding her head.

"Then all you need to do is relax and get ready for our big night." Alice said excitedly.

"I wouldn't miss it." Krystal smiled as she and Alice hug each other.

"Yo Alice," Emmett called her out carrying a big log over his shoulder. "Where do you want these?"

"On either side of the isle." Alice said.

"What isle?" Rosalie said as she and Jasper came, also carrying logs.

"Seriously, am I the only one with the visions?" Alice said walking off the porch and leading the others where to put the logs.

"Apparently," Jasper muttered.

"So," I said walking up to Krystal and wrapping my arms around her waist. "How's my fiancé doing dealing with the pixie?" I teased giving Krystal a peck on her cheek. I can see her blush from the pink aura showing.

"Remember when I said you were overreacting about her?" I nodded. "You were right, she's going way overboard."

"Well just as Bella told me a few minutes ago, just let Alice do her thing. There's no point trying to win a fight against her." I said.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Krystal said watching everyone setting up the ceremony. "Soon we'll be up there getting married, surrounded by our friends and families."

"Where you will be my Mrs." I smiled.

"And you'll be my Mr." Krystal smiled and our lips met. Gotta love those amazing lips of hers.

"Aweeee!"

Krystal and I turned to see Nessie coming outside beaming at us.

"You two are so adorable." She said. "It's like you're already a happy married couple."

"Well we will be tomorrow." Krystal said as she and I smiled.

"What's that you got there Ness?" I asked indicating a small black package in her hands.

"Oh yeah, this thing came in the mail for you Krystal." Nessie said handing it to Krystal.

"From who?" Krystal asked.

"I don't know," Nessie shrugged. "Your name is on it but it didn't say from whom?"

Okay that's a little weird. Who would send someone a gift without putting their name on it? If it's from some secret admirer, he better think twice sending gifts to my woman.

Curious, Krystal opened the package and Krystal and I gasped at what's in it. It was a diamond and sapphire bracelet, its chains covered with, I think, platinum. That wasn't what made us gasped though. Along with the bracelet, there was a note with it.

 _Dearest Krystal,_

 _We've heard the greatest news of you and Lucas on your engagement._

 _This here is merely a congratulation for you._

 _I look forward to meeting you one day._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Aro_

Anger was boiling inside me. Okay who told the Volturi about our engagement? And just what makes Aro think that he could just send Krystal a gift and talk to us like we're good friends? Does he really think we could be okay with all of this just like that? After what he and the Volturi did to us? Have they forgotten that they murdered my family? Was my rage not enough to give them the message? Do they not remember that they kidnapped Nessie and try to assassinate us? What about when they misinformed Jonathan what I did to Olivia, he used Krystal as my weakness and almost killed her? And they think they could just do all this like they did nothing wrong? What do they think, we're in some sort of la la land?

Jasper must have sensed my anger since my aura was off because I felt his waves calming me down.

" _As much as all of us are outraged to hear the Volturis' little offering, there's no reason to get upset before your guys' special day."_ Edward said to me in my head.

" _Sorry guys."_ I said.

"Krystal?" I asked worried to see how she's reacting to the gift. To my surprise, Krystal went to the nearest trash can and threw the box with the bracelet in it, in the trash.

"If they think that they could just send me their best wishes after everything they've done to us, they are sadly mistaken." She said making me smile big. Soon to be my wife you guys.

"It's a shame it was from the Volturi," Alice said. "That bracelet would've looked good on you for your honeymoon."

"Which is…?" Krystal looked at me as I smirked.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed until after the wedding." I said then pretending to zip my mouth.

"Argh, why can't I know what it is?" Krystal asked.

"Because it's better than just telling you." Alice said and then got excited. "I've already seen it and you'll love it!"

"Fine." Krystal pouted as I chuckled and kissed her cheek again.

"Well, everything's all set." Carlisle called out as Krystal and I looked at the work everyone put into.

"Oh my gosh," Krystal said.

I believe that's an understatement. It's perfect; all chairs in white, streamers were hung around the big trees of white and blue, arc filled many flowers on top, runway with pedals lined up, it's amazing.

"You guys, this looks fantastic." I said.

"We want to make this perfect for you two." Esme said giving me and Krystal a hug. I can tell through her aura that she's about to cry.

"Well it's not like it's they won't get married again." Jacob teased.

"Listen, we got to go." Nathan said as he, Carly and Danielle were about to head to the door.

"We're just gonna get home, wash up and get change." Carly said.

"Krystal, Carly and I will see you and the girls later tonight." Danielle said excitedly as all three of them left but not before they personally say goodbye to Leah, Seth and Embry.

"We got to go too," Embry said after they left. "We have to patrol tonight before your guys' big day." And with that, he, Leah and Seth took off.

"Alright Lucas, come here." Emmett said pulling me away from Krystal. No. I mentally groaned. Why is everyone keeping me and Krystal apart? "We have some stuff we have to go over for tonight." Why do I get the feeling that they're not good?

Krystal's POV

It's late at night and I'm in my room packing. Why you ask? Well since I'm getting married tomorrow, Lucas and I have already talked about me moving into his room. We're lucky Esme made a few modifications to expand for us to feel comfortable.

I stopped to examine the ring Lucas gave to me when he proposed right after graduation. It all seems too real for it to happen. I always dream of me and Lucas to be together forever, no pun intended but I didn't think it would be like this, not that I didn't want it. I just love Lucas so much. He has giving me everything I need to show how much he loves me. I just wish I could give him something in return than just saying 'I love you.' Well, we'll see how Lucas will appreciate with what I have planned on our honeymoon. I just wish he tell me where it is.

I was distracted in my thoughts when I felt him wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm still not gonna tell you." I sighed as I turned my head staring at Lucas. No doubt he saw me through my aura.

"I can't help it," I said. "This is driving me crazy."

"You'll love where I'll be taking you tomorrow night." Lucas said. "Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." I said as I gave him a quick on the lips.

"I don't see why you bothered packing," Lucas said looking at all the boxes I laid out in my room. "You're just moving into my room and it's not that far from here."

"I know," I shrugged. "I just figure it would be better than just shoving everything into your room, just to see how it looks."

"Smart thinking." Lucas chuckled. "So, how are you feeling?"

I let myself loose out of Lucas's arms just so I could face him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm completely nervous about this," I said.

"But,"

"I'm not backing out." I said. "There's nothing I want more than to be yours for the rest of my life. I love you. You have given me everything I could ever ask for. I just wish I could've done the same for you."

Lucas rewrapped his arms on my waist as he said, "Krystal, you have already given me everything. You're all I ever wanted and there's nothing I want more than for you to be my wife. You know I love you."

"As I love you." I said as I pressed my lips on his. How did I get so lucky to be with the most amazing man in the world? How is it that I'm in the arms of this guy, feeling his soft, warm to us, lips with mine? I must be the happiest girl alive. Well, soon to be wife. Hehehe.

We were in our own little world when,

"What up!" Emmett boomed causing me and Lucas to jump. We turned to see him at my door grinning in amusement.

"Do I have to shoot another aura sphere at you Emmett?!" Lucas said all annoyed. I agreed. Does Emmett have to be so childish despite his size?

"Don't you ever get tired doing all these jokes and hijinks?" I asked him.

"Doesn't bother everyone when I do it. So I don't see why you should." Emmett grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"So is there a reason why you wanted to barge into my room besides what you did a few seconds ago?" I teased.

"Actually yes, you need to send Lucas downstairs now." Emmett said. "The guys are here and ready and we can't have the bachelor party if you keep hogging the groom."

Lucas chuckled. "Tell the guys I'll be right there." He said and Emmett soon left the room in a flash.

"So what do vampires do for a bachelor party?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh we're just gonna be out hunting some mountain lions and a couple of bears." Lucas shrugged. "Me, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Nathan."

"Nathan?" Did Nathan get turned into a vampire and I didn't notice?

"You know he has a hunting license." Lucas said as I understood. Nathan's father does hunting as a sport and Nathan learns a lot from him. "We just want to make this hunting a bit interesting."

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"Yeah, after that, Emmett's taking us to some nightclub downtown." Lucas said.

"There better not be strippers involve." I said sternly.

"IIIIIIIII can't promise that," Lucas said. "This is Emmett we're talking about." Of course it is.

"Don't worry,"

Lucas and I turned to see Edward and Jasper at my door.

"We made personally sure to Emmett that there _won't_ be any strippers involve so you have nothing to worry about Krystal." Edward smiled.

" _Well that's good news for me."_ I thought.

" _You're welcome."_ Edward said in my head.

"Now seriously Krystal, you need to send Lucas down in the next minute or else we'll come back here and drag him by force." Jasper smiled. "And don't think that we won't." He and Edward laughed as they were soon gone.

"Okay you might as well go before they destroy what's left of my room." I teased. Although, I hate to see him go and I won't see him until I walk down the aisle on our big day.

Lucas must be feeling the same thing as he said, "I hate to leave you until the big day, but at least you have something and someone to keep you occupied."

I nodded. While Lucas is going out with the guys, I'm gonna be with Carly, Danielle, Leah, Alice and Rosalie where we are spending the night with Bella and Nessie at their cottage just to have a little girls night, you know; my last night of being a free woman.

"Well, I gotta get going." Lucas said. "Can't keep my boys waiting." I laughed. "I'll be waiting for you at the altar, Mrs. Cullen." Lucas smiled.

"I'll be down the aisle wearing white, Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Can I have one last kiss before I go?" Lucas asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed as I kissed him. Our lips were together for only a few seconds when Lucas pulled back only it wasn't his doing.

"Okay times up." Jacobs said as he grabbed Lucas and threw him over his shoulder. "Sorry Krystal but Lucas has really got to go, like now." Jacob was at the door with Lucas who was laughing at Jacob's way to get him away from me, over his shoulder until he stopped and turned his head at me. "Don't worry Krystal. We'll bring him back before you even walk down the aisle." Jacob smirked and he and Lucas were soon gone leaving me alone in my almost empty room.

"Bring him back in one peace." I called.

"Will do." Jacob called as I shook my head laughing and resumed packing.

Lucas's POV

Jacob was carrying me over his shoulder like a rag doll as he ran downstairs.

"Did anyone order the groom?" Jacob asked setting me down where I see Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Nathan standing as I chuckled.

"Okay Lucas, just because you're getting married to my best friend doesn't mean you can miss out on _your_ bachelor party." Nathan said.

"What, can't a guy say goodbye to his fiancé?" I asked.

"Yes, you can say goodbye to her," Edward said. "That's it." I laughed.

"What, kissing is a way of goodbye." I said innocently.

"A _quick_ kiss is a way of goodbye, not more than five seconds or so." Jasper laughed shaking his head.

"Alright enough of this," Emmett said coming behind and shaking my shoulders. "It's time for us to celebrate the big night for Lucas."

"Let's do this!" Nathan said adjusting his rifle strapped over his shoulder and his utility belt is showing with the essentials including a water bottle.

"Then you better hold on tight." Emmett said as he came to Nathan and lifted him up over his shoulders and we all ran out of the house super in vampire speed, Jacob phasing in his wolf form, and headed off into the woods. This is gonna be a fun night.

Krystal's POV

After I packed up everything in my room and had my bags set for our honeymoon ready, I headed downstairs where I see Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Carly and Danielle in the living room waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head.

"Bella and Nessie are waiting for us. Let's go." Alice said excitedly as we all left the main house and headed our way to Bella's and Nessie's cottage.

"Wow, look at it." Danielle said. I agreed with her; it was a nice small cottage, lavender gray in the light of the star. "It looks beautiful."

"Why, thank you." Bella said coming out the door with a smile to welcome us.

The inside of the cottage was just as beautiful as it is on the outside. Bella and her family are sure lucky to have such a nice place.

"Hi girls!" Nessie said as she excitedly hugged me and my friends.

"Hey Nessie!" Carly said.

"Alright girls, who's ready for our girls' night?" Alice asked excitedly.

This is gonna be an interesting night.

* * *

 **How are you liking it so far? Also, I would've post this chapter yesterday but somehow the service to my profile wouldn't let it because it was under maintenance. I apologize for that. Please review.**


	3. Night Out

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Let's see how this bachelor/bachelorette turns out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Night Out**

Krystal's POV

 _July 16_ _th_ _2018 10:00 pm_

"Now doesn't this feel nice, girls?" Alice sighed.

The girls and I are relaxing wearing facial creams while enjoying the sensation of our foot baths. It truly is a good feeling to have such great sensation taking away all the stress and tension. Along with our little spa are the scented candles and the soothing music.

"It certainly is." Carly said.

"Definitely." Leah said.

"I've forgotten what it's like to enjoy a spa." Bella said.

"I find it hard to believe you girls need this sort of treatment." Danielle said referring to the facial cream. "I mean you're vampires for pete sake."

"That doesn't mean we can't take care of our facials." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I get zits sometimes and I'm half vampire." Nessie said.

"Okay girls," Alice said after a few more minutes of silence and relaxation. "Time for a manicure!" She squealed.

The next half hour was spent doing each others' nails. So far this night is going really well.

"So Leah, how are you and Nathan doing now?" I asked her while I was painting Nessie's nails.

I remembered when Nathan first introduced Leah to his family, they sort of freaked out when they heard that's she's way older than him. At least they didn't forbid their relationship so that's good.

"We're doing pretty well." Leah smiled. "His family is starting to warm up to me."

"That's good to hear Leah." Bella said doing Leah's nails.

"Thanks girls. I don't know what I would do if his family tried to stop our relationship." Leah said.

"It must be tough being the only girl in the pack." Danielle said doing Carly's.

"It is." Leah said. "I didn't think I would be able to imprint on someone."

"But you did and that's what matters." Alice said happily as Rosalie did hers.

"How about you girls?" Nessie asked Carly and Danielle. "How did your families react when they met Seth and Embry?"

"My grandma said that age is nothing but a number." Carly said. "She and grandpa are happy for me although I have a sneaky feeling that they want me out of the house as soon as possible and I don't wanna know why." She said as we all laughed.

"How about you Danielle?" Rosalie asked. "With all the boys you kept falling for, I'm sure your parents are getting annoyed but mostly against it since Embry's older than you."

"Actually, they're okay with it." Danielle said. Well that's surprising. "They said and quote 'As long as you stop talking about every guy you see everyday we're okay with it.'" We all burst into laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe how your parents are fine with it so easily." Bella said to Danielle. "Just imagine what they would say if you tell them that you were pregnant." Danielle turned red as she shoved Bella as we all laughed.

"Okay let's not push it." Danielle said.

"Speaking of push," Bella said turning to me. "Have you and Lucas talked about taking, you know, the next step?"

If I was human, I would be turning red.

"No," I said. "But I've plan on doing so with him."

"Wait a minute, what made you plan on 'doing so' with him?" Carly asked.

"Well… let's just say I had some help that was not needed." I said. I saw Rosalie had a look on her face when she realizes what I'm talking about.

"Well, I hope that whatever you have planned for Lucas goes well." Bella said.

"Thanks Bella." I said giving a small smile.

"Okay now that we settled that topic and everyone has done each other's nails," Danielle said getting up and went to her bag. "Who's ready for some Magic Mike?"

Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and Carly all squealed with excitement while Bella, Leah and I looked a bit uncomfortable.

The movie was good though; I mean all the guys were hot but none of them can compare to Lucas and I'm sure everyone can agree about their love ones. I mean Channing Tatum pulled some nice dance moves in one scene.

After the movie was done, Carly, Danielle, Leah and Nessie were fast asleep. Bella, Alice and Rosalie went out for a quick hunt before the wedding. I decided to step outside for a second and enjoy the beautiful night scenery. If only I brought my sketch pad I would've draw such a beautiful night. At least I have a vampire photographic memory so I'll be able to do it after the honeymoon.

This has been an amazing night and soon in a few hours I'll be walking across the aisle in a white dress where Lucas, wearing a tux, is waiting for me and soon we will be married. Speaking of Lucas, I wonder how his night is going with the guys.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Lucas's POV

The guys and I were running deep in the forest until we stopped.

"After almost two years of getting to know vampires and werewolves, I should be used to all of this by now." Nathan said looking a bit sick after Emmett put him down. "Apparently I can't get use to this speed. And you said _that_ was slow?"

"Hey just be thankful it wasn't Edward who carried you." I said. "He is the fastest of us and doesn't take slow and steady." Edward playfully shoved me as I laughed.

"Listen Lucas, I appreciate you inviting me to your bachelor party but I feel, I don't know… left out if you know what I mean." Nathan said looking at Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob who's still in his wolf form.

"First of all, you're the imprint of Leah's so technically you're not really left out," I said thumping Nathan's back. "Second, you're my fiancé's best friend and I like you and third, we thought we could make this hunting trip a bit interesting since you've told me all about your hunting stories."

"How so?" Nathan asked in curiosity.

"Well normally we would usually hunt so that we could control our thirst before the big day," Edward explained. "But then Emmett and Lucas thought of a fun way to hunt which is why we brought you and Jacob along."

"Okay boys, here's how it goes; it is right now ten o'clock." Emmett said looking from his watch. "We're gonna have a little competition. The competition is to see who can hunt the most animals. The game is over at midnight and we meet back here after to see how many we've hunted. The one with the least has to run around in his underwear before Lucas and Krystal leaves for their honeymoon and if Lucas's the one who loses, well that's already arranged."

"Wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked hearing what Emmett just said and I saw his aura in mischievous orange. Why does it feel like I should've remembered something important awhile ago? I saw Edward chuckling and I know he read mine and Emmett's mind and he knows something.

"So Nathan, you better not be wearing tighty whities tomorrow." Emmett grinned slapping Nathan's back.

"Whoa there big guy, what makes you think I'm gonna lose?" Nathan asked not at all offended.

"Well it's not the fact that you're human if that's what you're thinking." Emmett said.

"What, you think that just because you guys have super speed and super strength and such means that I'm at a disadvantage?" Nathan asked.

"If you think you're that confident to beat me than yeah." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I wouldn't judge Nathan." Jasper said. "Remember when you took on Lucas when he was human?" Everyone except Emmett, who had an annoyed look on his face, and I laughed remembering how I was able to kick Emmett's ass so easily and that was before I knew the Cullens were vampires.

"Hey he got lucky!" Emmett stated.

"Not the way we saw it." Edward chuckled.

"Alright enough of this." Emmett said. "Nathan gets a five minute head start. After that, we all take off and the game begins… NOW!" Emmett signaled Nathan and he took off as fast as he could go. After five minutes have passed, we all took off in different directions getting our game on.

After a few seconds of running, I stopped and examined my surroundings. I can definitely smell some animals close by so that'll definitely give me a head start. I don't have to win this game, I just don't wanna lose and end up whatever Emmett has planned for me.

I heard a twig snapped and I turned my head instantly at the deer a few feet away from me. Slowly, I crept up to it until the deer bends its neck down. Once it did, I leaped at it and soon we were both tumbling on the ground as the deer struggles to break free from my grip. A few seconds later, I snapped his neck and sank my teeth into it as I drank away the blood. I was done drinking the deer after a few minutes and took a breather. One down and a few more to go. I looked around and saw two more deers at a distance. Let's see if I could kill two birds with one stone or in this case two deers in one go.

Okay maybe that wasn't really funny. I thought. I shook my head and went after the deers.

After I was done with a mountain lion, I returned to where the guys and I were supposed to meet. I arrived to see Jasper and Jacob, who's in his human form, here first. Soon we heard Edward arrived with Nathan on his back. Edward had an amused look on his face and it had nothing to do with Nathan's reaction to Edward's wild ride. All that's left is Emmett who showed up a minute later. He has a proud look on his face. Probably for feeling confident that he's gonna win.

"Alrighty boys," Emmett said. "Time to tally up the results. I got ten. How many did guys get?"

"Twelve." Jasper said.

"Eleven." Jacob said.

"Thirteen." I said.

"Fourteen." Edward said who was starting to crack when we turned to Nathan who smirked.

"Sixteen."

"What!" Emmett said all dumbstruck as the rest of us burst into laughing. "That's a lie! Edward, tell me he's making it all up and he got like five."

"I looked into his mind and he indeed killed sixteen." Edward said trying to control his laughter.

"Lucas?" Emmett turned to me as I looked at Nathan's aura.

"He's definitely telling the truth." I said.

"This means that you've lost Emmett." Jasper said.

"Told ya I could win." Nathan said.

"Why do I keep losing to humans so easily?" Emmett asked.

"Probably because you suck at everything nowadays when it comes to humans?" Jacob teased.

"You would've avoided the lost if you haven't struggled with that one grizzly bear." Edward said.

"Hey, no hard feelings right Emmett?" Nathan asked holding out his hand to Emmett.

Emmett smiled. "Like Lucas, you got guts and I like you for that." He said as he took Nathan's hand and shook on it.

"Okay, now that we settled that, are we ready for part two of Lucas's bachelor party?" Jasper asked.

"Oh hell yeah we are!" Emmett boomed.

Soon we all ran back to the main house where Nathan first put away his hunting gear in his car and joined us as we head downtown to that new nightclub that everyone keeps talking about.

True to Emmett's words, no strippers were involved. Instead we danced the night away busting a few moves which gained a lot of attention from many people mainly girls. All in all, it has been the best night of my life, my night celebrating my last day of being a free man before I become the husband to an amazing woman. I wonder how Krystal is doing with her night.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, you know been busy plus it wasn't easy writing out this chapter because I had to know what people do on bachelor parties and such. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon. If you're wondering what Krystal's planning with Lucas, you'll have to wait and see. Please review.**


	4. Wish You Were Here

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **In this chapter, there will be some surprise guests appearing before Lucas and Krystal get married. Can you guess who will they are?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Wish You Were Here**

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 1:25 pm_

"Krystal, hold still, will ya? This is not easy doing your makeup." Alice said.

"I'm nervous okay!" I said totally freaking out.

"Geez, you think after your first date with Lucas, everything would be fine by now." Carly said assisting Alice with my makeup.

I am sitting in the dressing room back at the main house where Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Carly and Danielle were helping me get ready for my wedding. I can't believe that in less than three hours I'm going to marry to my high school sweetheart but I can't help myself from feeling so freaked out about all this.

"Hey I can't help it." I said.

"Well we can't help _you_ if keep moving around like this." Rosalie said as she Danielle was working on my hair.

"Not that we blame you for having those pre-wedding jitters." Danielle said.

"Krystal, it's okay to be acting like this," Bella calmly said placing her hand on mine with a smile. "I was nervous on my wedding too you know."

"That's different," I said. "You were a human marrying a vampire. I'm a vampire marrying a vampire. A vampire marrying a vampire is like the same feeling for a human marrying a human."

"Either way, I was in the same boat you're in." Bella said still calmly. "You wanna know how I got over it?"

"How?"

"Well there I was, walking down the aisle with my father Charlie by my side," Bella said. "Like you, I was feeling very nervous. I felt like I was told to back out now. That was until Charlie and I reached the aisle where many people were watching us walking down the aisle together. Out of many people who came, the only person I saw was Edward. Everything was clear when my father placed my hand in Edward's and my world that has been upside down for so long seemed to settle into its proper position. Once I looked into Edward's eyes, I knew where I belong and that was to be in Edward's where I get to be with him forever."

Not only was Bella's story was so sweet it somehow was able to help me calm down completely.

"Thanks Bella," I smiled. "I needed that, and I'm glad you've found your happiness with Edward's."

"And I know you and Lucas will be happy once you two see each other on the altar." Bella smiled not letting go of my hand the whole time. "Lucky for you, now that you're a vampire, you don't have to worry about tripping over on the way to the altar." I couldn't help but laugh since it's true. Bella told me how clumsy she used to be when she was human.

"Okay now that Bella has helped you get over your pre wedding jitters Krystal, can you please hold still now?" Alice asked.

I chuckled. "Sure Alice, do your magic."

"Finally." Carly said as she and the other girls resume their work on my makeup and hair.

An hour later has passed until the girls announced that they were done.

"And voila." Alice said. Soon my chair was turned around for me to face myself in the mirror and I couldn't help myself but gasp.

My makeup was given an addition of glittery eye-shadow and lipstick before the lip gloss. My jet black hair has a few curls down which were really nice. My friends sure know how to make a girl look beautiful.

"I don't know what to say girls." I said.

"No need to say anything." Carly said happily.

"You look beautiful Krystal." Bella smiled.

"Not that she never were before." Danielle cheerfully.

"Once Lucas sees the dress we got you, he'll have his eyeballs popped out of his sockets." Rosalie said admiring the work they did on me.

"Speaking of which," Alice said as the doorbell rang. "The dress has arrived along with ours. Now Krystal," Alice turned to me as everyone else left the room. "You stay here and don't do anything or even leave this room. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." I playfully saluted making Alice smiled and she closed the door behind her leaving just me all by myself.

I sighed. Nothing for me to do except sit around in my chair and wait until the girls come back. I went back to the mirror and examine the work everyone did when all of sudden

"Oh my gosh Krystal, you look so beautiful."

I gasped. I recognized that voice and it belonged to someone who I haven't spoken to in three years.

"Always has been and always will be."

Now I heard another familiar voice. That cannot be who I think it is. I turned around and could not believe my eyes to who I was seeing; a woman who looks a lot like me with the eyes, face and same hair style which the color is dark brown and next to her was a man who has the same hair color as mine. Where are the tears when they are needed?

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. "What are you – how are you – when did you – aren't you –"

"We are dead if that's what you're asking." Dad chuckled as he and mom came up to me. "How and when we got here well, we have our ways to reach out to you and no, only you can see us. As for what we're doing here, what else than to see our daughter getting married."

"Oh Krystal," Mom said sitting at a chair next to mine holding my hand. I can tell she's been crying. "You don't know how happy your father and I are for you."

"Thanks you guys." I said.

"I always knew Lucas would be a great man to you and I know he'll take good care of you along with his family." Dad smiled squeezing my other hand. How is it that they feel so real yet they no longer live? Oh what does it matter?

"I miss you guys so much." I said trying my best not to cry. "I wish you guys were _really_ here. I wish you guys never left. I wanted you to be here on this special day. I wanted you guys to be sitting up front watching me and Lucas get married. I wanted you to be the one walking down the aisle with me." I said to my dad as I couldn't help myself from crying.

"Believe me kiddo, we all wished we could be _here_ to see you up on that altar." Dad said squeezing my hand tighter as my mom rubbed my back. "There's nothing I want more than to walk you down the aisle handing you over to a great man who've brought a smile on your face but I know that Carlisle will do a good job bringing you to Lucas. There's no one I trust more than him."

"Just remember though Krystal, like how I was there for you and your father, we will always be there for you no matter what." Mom said. "How else were you able to get the courage to ask Lucas out to lunch on the first day of school?"

I had a surprise look on my face from what she said. So she has always been with me. I thought I was going crazy back then.

"Remember Krystal, we will always be here for you because if you haven't noticed, we never left, right here." Mom said placing her hand on my chest where my heart is.

"I love you guys." I said while sniffling.

"We love you too kiddo." Dad said giving me a kiss on the cheek the same with mom. "Well we gotta get going," He said as he and my mom got up. "We got seats calling for us for the wedding."

"What, where?"

"You'll see soon enough." Mom said as she held my dad's hand. I smiled at them and they returned it back. Not a moment later, they disappeared. I couldn't help but cry again. Cry because I got to see my parents knowing that they're with me, always.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Lucas's POV

"God damn this stupid tie!" I said feeling frustrated as I was trying to get this neck tie on with the tux I'm now wearing. Who the hell invented these things? You would think after years of wearing these you would get the hang of it by now.

"Come here." Jasper, who is already dressed, said walking over to me while Edward and Emmett, also dressed, tried to hold their chuckles.

" _Oh yeah sure, you guys think this is funny."_ I thought and gestured to the work Jasper was doing on my tie.

" _How can it not be? Emmett's words not mine."_ Edward said to me.

"There we go." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper." I said admiring his work.

"No problem. Now don't mess it up because if your tie is anything less than perfect, Alice will kill you, literally before you can even say sorry." Jasper teased.

"Sure thing Major Whitlock." I said as Jasper and I laughed at my little joke.

"You know it's never too late to back out dude." Edward smacked Emmett's head. "OW! I'm kidding. Geez, can't a guy just tell a joke and not get hit for once?"

"We need to go," Edward said. "Alice says that the guests will be arriving shortly and we have to help get them settled."

"Let's go!" Emmett boomed as he and Jasper left the room. I was about to follow them when Edward halted my movements.

"You stay here." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Alice says that you have to get the full effect when everything's settled." I was confused what Edward meant. "I don't know but I'll let you know when Alice gives the word for you to come out."

"Fine." I said.

"Also don't even think about sneaking in to see Krystal before the wedding. I did not have to read your mind or have Alice see the future. We just assumed." Edward smirked.

"Would you know I would do it even with my aura on?" I joked as Edward laughed and soon left the room once he closed the door.

I don't know what Alice is thinking locking me up in this room. If I stay a second longer in here I'm gonna go nuts. I looked at the clock and it was two twenty five. Only an hour and thirty five minutes left before show time and I couldn't help but freak out. It's not the fact that I'm second guessing on my decision, because I wasn't, but because, well… I am, okay. I took a deep breath and examined myself in the mirror hoping that I look okay.

"There's the groom all dashing as ever."

I smiled as recognized who it was. I haven't talked to them since I last visited their graves. I turned around to see my parents and my little sister Lilly standing there smiling at me.

"I had a feeling you guys would show up." I said as my family came up to me.

"Well how could we not show up on this special day?" Dad chuckled ruffling my spiky brown hair.

"Oh my goodness sweetheart," Mom said looking at me up and down and was on the verge for tears. "I can't believe you're getting married. Why are growing up so fast?" Mom started crying as she hugged me. Here we go again. I thought.

"Mom, I'm not that old." I said patting her back.

"Are you sure? What about tha –"

"No dad, I am not growing a grey hair!" I said as dad laughed. Dad will never stop with the jokes.

"You look handsome big brother." Lily said with a big smile as mom let go of me.

"Thanks baby sis." I said ruffling her hair while she pouted knowing that she hates it when I call her a baby.

"We're so proud of you Lucas." Dad said. "And we are so happy for you. You and Krystal are perfect for each other."

"She is." Mom said. "And I can see that my ring suits her perfectly."

"Yeah she's really pretty." Lilly said.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot." I said.

"You know that we will always support you on the decisions you make no matter what." Dad said.

"And we will always be with you, in here sweetheart." Mom said placing her hand on her heart.

"And that's a promise." Lilly said.

"Now if you excuse us we have a wedding to watch." Dad said thumping my back.

"Wait, you guys are gonna be there?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Mom smiled. "Besides, we got specials seats being picked out for us so we will definitely be seeing you soon."

"But before we go there's someone who wants to see you." Dad said.

"Who?"

My family turned me around until I was shocked to see a girl with dark brown hair that went all the way down her shoulders where her flawless skin was showing.

"Hi Lucas."

"M-Meghan?" I stuttered as she walked up to me. I cannot believe I am seeing my ex-girlfriend who died about three years ago.

"Wow, I forgot how handsome you are in that tux." Meghan said examining me with a smile.

"W-What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?" I asked nervously. Dude isn't it obvious?

"I heard you're getting married." Meghan said.

Oh great, that's just what I needed. Here I am getting married to my fiancé and now I'm talking face to face with my dead ex-girlfriend. Can you say awkward?

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" I asked in surprise.

"No, I'm really happy for you." Meghan smiled. I'm unable to see her aura as well as my families' but I can tell that she means it. "I was hoping you find someone else to have in your life after the accident that happened to me. I watched how upset you were and it pains me seeing you like this for what I've done to you, but the moment you met Krystal, I saw the pain washed away from your face as she brought so much in you. I knew from then on that you two are meant to be together. I know that she will love you more than I could ever have for you."

"Meghan," I couldn't believe she would happily accept our relationship.

"But know this Lucas," Meghan said placing her hand on my face. "No matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you. You have and will always be the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"I miss you so much Meghan." I said taking my hand on hers that's on my face.

Meghan gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I know and congratulations."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Meghan said. "Well we should get going. I'll see you there, Lukey-pookie."

"Meghan." I groaned. Does she have to call me by that pet name? It's cute but embarrassing.

Meghan giggled as she came to Lilly's side.

"We'll see you very soon." Dad said.

"I hope so." I said. "I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetheart." Mom said blowing a kiss at me.

"See you soon big brother." Lilly said.

"Good luck." Meghan said and soon all of them disappeared.

I was lost at what just happened when a knock interrupted me. "Lucas?" The door opened and Edward appeared.

"Alice said that you can come out now." He said.

"I'll be right there." I said and Edward left.

I took a moment reliving what just happened. I don't know how but I feel like all this heavy weight has been lifted and I no longer feel nervous and it had nothing to do with Jasper. I took a deep breath exited the room where my whole life will change.

* * *

 **Surprised were ya? What do you think? Please review.**


	5. Reunited

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **More guests will be appearing. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Reunited**

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 3:00 pm_

A few minutes has passed since I spoke with my parents. I was lost in everything that has happened when a knock interrupted me. I quickly rush to the door in vampire speed.

"Who is it?"

"Can't you just open the door for your best friend?"

I let out a scream when I recognized who that is. I wrenched the door open to see a familiar long blonde straight hair girl with a bubbly personality.

"Anna!" I squealed as I hugged my best friend like crazy.

"It's been too long girlfriend!" She said squealing as well along with the hug.

"Too long." I said as we let go and I let her in the dressing room. "I'm so glad you came."

"Like I wanna miss my best friend's wedding." Anna said happily. I looked at what she's wearing which is a pretty mini strapless sleeveless satin dress. Yep, she never fails at fashion.

"Did you have to open the door for someone without our approval?" Anna and I looked to see Carly and Danielle coming back inside this time both in their dress that came in. Danielle is wearing a strapless Chiffon Princess Empire short length sleeveless blue dress as one of my bridesmaids along with Nessie and Carly is wearing a fashionable royal blue dress as my maid of honor.

"Anna, these are my friends Carly and Danielle. Guys, this is Anna Reed," I introduced them to her. "My best friend from Olympia."

"BFFL," Anna said happily. "Best Friends for Life."

"Whoa there sister, the position of Krystal's best friend is fi – i – i –illed here in Forks!" Carly said snapping her fingers at Anna.

"Oh that's cute that you've became bffs with Krystal since she left Olympia." Anna said smiling not at all offended from Carly. "But I've known Krystal since kindergarten and I know every detail about this girl."

"Excuse me but I've had this girl's back since she first moved to Forks when it comes to boys who wouldn't leave her alone and that crazy diva." Carly said getting irritated at Anna's reaction.

"Girls, girls," I begged breaking them apart. "No fighting on my wedding day, please."

Carly sighed and held out her hand saying, "Fine. It is nice to meet you and it's great of you to come."

"Thank you." Anna said happily shaking Carly's hand.

"I like your dress." Danielle said.

"I'll say." Alice said as she, Rosalie and Bella returned all three of them wearing blue dresses. "Where did you get that?"

"I bought it at Merle." Anna answered.

"You have got to show me that place in future!" Alice demanded. "I've never seen that place before."

"Well that's a surprise." Bella muttered with a chuckle.

"Uh-oh, can someone help me out here?" Danielle asked struggling with her dress. "I think something's wrong with this dress."

"Yeah I need some assistance with mine too." Rosalie said as Bella, Alice and Carly went to help them out.

"So, how long?" Anna asked me.

"What?" What is she talking about?

"Are you showing yet?" Anna asked.

My eyes widened at what she meant. "Oh my gosh no Anna I'm not pregnant!"

"Are you sure?" Anna asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes I'm positive." I said.

"Aha, so you are pregnant!"

"No!" I said giving her a shove. Why does she always jump to conclusions? "I'm not pregnant and I don't think I ever will." I was bummed to hear that vampires can't conceive a child but honestly I don't mind because the only thing that matters is Lucas.

"Okay," Anna said holding her hands up in surrender. "I mean why else would you get married right after high school?"

"I love Lucas, Lucas loves me. Isn't that a reason?" I asked.

"There could be other reasons." Anna said. Man this girl just loves to gossip. I thought.

"I sure hope that's not the reason why you're getting married." I looked to see at the door was a woman with short brown hair wearing a purple strapless dress.

I gasped. "Aunt Miranda, you came!" I cried running to hug my godmother.

"I would never miss my goddaughter on her wedding." Miranda said hugging me back until she let go to examine me. "Wow, it feels like I'm seeing your mother again because you look just as beautiful as she was when she got married. Oh god, I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Alice jumped in whipping out a tissue to Miranda just as she was about to produce a tear.

"Oh thanks." Miranda said in surprise wiping her eye.

"Well not only did I not want you to mess up your mascara but I also don't want you to ruin our master piece." Alice said.

"Right," Miranda said. "Anyway, we got something for you. Adam, bring it in."

A man with short casual black hair walked in with a box in his hand.

"Bring what in, this package or _this_ package?" He asked indicating himself with a chuckle.

"Uncle Adam, you look," I said amazed at the way he was dressed in a black tux.

"I know, I know, I'm look extremely sexy." Adam teased receiving a slap on the shoulder from his wife. "You look amazing Krystal and you'll look even more amazing with this."

I saw Alice jumping up and down trying to fight a squeal when Adam held out the box and opened it. All the girls and I gasped at the sight of it. It's a four cm high heart sapphire blue crystal tiara. I recognized it instantly because I've seen it worn by my mother in her pictures.

"Is that my mom's tiara?" I asked my eyes still on it.

"It certainly is." Miranda said taking the tiara out of the box carefully. "Your mother left this for me in her will telling me to give this to you on your special day." She soon placed it on my head. "And what better way to wear it on this special day than your wedding."

"It's beautiful." I said trying my best not to cry. Wearing this tiara made me feel like my mom is with me right now even though I now know that she's here. "Thank you."

"Okay you guys," Alice excitedly. "Who's ready for the dress?" She asked holding out a thin package that they brought back.

Everyone had a look saying that they want to see it. I can't wait to see how I look in that dress.

Lucas's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 3:25 pm_

All our families and guests have arrived and are right now outside where the ceremony is taking place. Some of the guests have already sat down while most are being greeted by my family. Charlie arrived along with Sue, Seth and Leah who is arm and arm with Nathan. Embry and Quil came too along with Quil's imprint Claire. Jacob and his dad came too along with Jacob's sister Rachel and her boyfriend Paul. I ran into some of my friends from high school who came. The Denali coven also came and I was about to say hi to them when I heard a familiar voice.

"There's my favorite student all dolled up."

I turned to see a woman with long dark black curly hair in a Short Sleeveless Jump Lace Dress who is my old high school English teacher and old neighbor Ms. Warner, now Mrs. Belisle coming to me along with a tall slightly burly guy with very short brown hair and a small beard that is her husband Spencer who is carrying a two year old girl in his arm who must be their daughter.

"Mrs. Belisle, it's so good to see you." I said as she and I hugged.

"It's great to see you too." Mrs. Belisle smiled when we let go. "I miss you so much. Timberline really hasn't been the same without you." She said referring to my old high school.

"Yeah I missed it as well and you. How's it going Spencer? You treating my favorite teacher right?" I asked him.

Spencer chuckled. "I've taking good care of Beth just as I promised you, along with the little one." He showed me the little girl that has short brown hair wearing a rose flower bud silk sleeveless vest dress as she smiled at me.

"Lucas, this is our daughter Noelle." Mrs. Belisle said bringing her daughter in her arms.

"Hi Noelle." I smiled to her. Noelle reached out and felt my cold face and she smiled big with a giggle. I saw her aura telling me that she likes me already. "Your mom's an amazing teacher."

"Why thank you Lucas." Mrs. Belisle smiled with a laugh.

"There he is." I turned to see the familiar shot black hair man and the woman's flawless skin who are Mark and Lynda Valentine, Meghan's parents coming to me. Mrs. Belisle and her family gave a quick goodbye and went to look for seats.

"Mark, Lynda, how are you guys doing?" I asked receiving hugs from the both of them.

"We're doing great, thank you." Lynda said smiling.

"I believe we should be asking you how you're doing." Mark said patting my shoulder.

"Just a bit nervous to be honest." I said. "I really appreciate you guys for coming even if…"

"Hey, you and Meghan may no longer be together but you're still part of this family." Mark said giving me a firm squeezes on my shoulder as I nodded my head. After what happened to Meghan, Mark sort of lost it and took the blame on me but we were able to settle it down after once Mark came to his senses and since then we've been on good terms.

"We're really happy for you Lucas." Lynda said. "And I know that Meghan is happy for you too."

"Believe me Lynda I know she is." I said.

"LUCAS!" I turned around to see four people running to me and I recognized who they are; the skinny short black hair guy is Matt Carson wearing a black tux, the big muscle burly guy with the buzz cut is Cooper Mendes in white, the long hair brunette girl is Tiffany Stewart in a light purple sleeveless knee length dress and the long black silk hair girl is Hannah Beltran wearing a light pink v-neck strapless dress.

"Guys!" I cried as I ran up to them and received hugs from all my best friends. "Oh man it's been too long!"

"You bet it has!" Matt said messing up my hair. "Man look at you bro. You haven't change, not one bit."

"Well what can I say? It's like I was made to stay this way forever." I teased as we all laughed. "I'm so happy you guys came."

"How could we not when you sent us the invite?" Hannah asked. "Congratulations!"

"We thought you would end up alone and depress since you wouldn't move on over Meghan back then. OW!" Cooper cried when Matt smacked him in the back of the head as I laughed. Hitting Cooper never gets old.

"Anyways," Tiffany said rolling her eyes at the boys' action. "You know we have to come to see you get married because we are best friends and we'll always be here for each other with everything that goes on, through Life," She held out her right hand in the center of our group.

"Spirit," Matt said putting his right hand on top of Tiffany's.

"Dreams," Cooper did the same with his.

"Memory," Hannah said with hers.

I smiled big as I put my hand on top of everyone's and said, "Forever,"

"TOGETHER!" We cheered as we threw our hands in the air. We haven't done our friendship chant in three years and yet we still never forgot about it. I mean, how could we when it's been with us for so long?

"Hey Lucas, care to introduce us to those girls over there?" Matt asked pointing to a group of girls who are talking to Tiffany's sister Sam who is wearing a purple elegant purple Taffeta Sheath Style Alter Sweetheart neckline short length dress. I felt a twinge of annoyance when I saw that it was Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Nessie. Oh no they don't! I thought.

"Those are my sisters and my cousin and don't even think about it!" I said to Matt and Cooper who eyeing them with interest.

"Oh come on Lucas, I'm sure they don't mind us giving a few hellos." Cooper said as Tiffany and Hannah rolled their eyes.

"It's not that, its –" I was interrupted when someone gave a cough. Oh boy here it comes. I thought.

We all looked to see it was Edward who has a calm look on his face even though I can see his aura in serious red. No doubt from reading their minds.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Lucas's brother." He said holding out his hand to shake which is taken by an eager Hannah.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." She said while Tiffany looked like she's in a trance from just seeing Edward. "I'm single, twenty, single, a senior at UW, single, head cheerleader, single and a psychology major. Did I mention I'm single?"

"Yes," Edward said then lowered his voice for only me to hear. "Hundreds of times in her head." I laughed as we were joined by Emmett, Jasper and Jacob who are also in the same state as Edward from hearing what the guys said about their love ones. Not a second later we saw the girls walking up to us.

"Well hello." Cooper said to the girls with a charming smile.

I saw Bella, Alice and Rosalie had a quick smirk when they heard Cooper and walked passed him and my friends and went to their love ones placing a kiss on their lips. My friends stared at them in dumbstruck and I tried my best to hold my laughter as I took a quick picture of them with my phone and quickly put it back in my pocket.

"Um guys, these are my brothers Edward, Emmett and Jasper, my sisters Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee, my cousin Bella and my co-worker Jacob Black." I said trying to keep a straight face. "Everyone, these are my friends from Lacey; Matt, Cooper, Tiffany and Hannah."

"Hello." My family and Jacob said in amusement as my friends were still frozen dumbstruck from what they just saw. I clapped my hands in front of them causing them to come back to their senses.

"Aren't you guys like _siblings_?!" Matt asked looking like he's in some sort of crazy town.

"Jacob's not," Bella said smiling as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist. "The rest of us are but we don't think of ourselves as siblings. That would be just weird."

"But don't you guys like live together?" Tiffany asked.

"Well people have boyfriends and girlfriends in college, right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but –"

"And you guys live in the same campus." Edward said. "If two people that were in the same hall were going out with one another, wouldn't that be the same thing as living together outside of school? They eat together, sleep in the same building,"

"We'd be in separate dorms though." Hannah said.

"Do you really think our parents would let us sleep in the same room at home?" Jasper asked.

"He does bring up a good point." Cooper said.

"Well, there you go then." Emmett said with a grin on his face.

"Well um, it's nice meeting you guys and Lucas, congratulations again." Tiffany said feeling a bit awkward.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled.

"We're gonna find some seats now." Hannah said still showing her blush.

"Hey, maybe we can talk to those girls over there." Matt said pointing over to Kate and Tanya.

"Oh I called dibs on the long hair one." Cooper said excitedly. Well this oughta be good. I thought as my friends took off.

"Well that was fun." Jacob laughed.

"I'll say," Emmett said too laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces when you girls kissed us? Ah man it was priceless."

"You should've seen their expressions when I told them how much I inherited." I said as I showed everyone the picture on my phone and everyone laughed when they saw my friends in the same dumbstruck look along with Matt and Cooper having their pants mysteriously fall down showing them in their boxers.

"Dude, send me that pic!" Emmett said.

"So what was that thing you guys were doing earlier?" Rosalie asked. "You know the cheering and everything."

"That was our friendship chant." I said. "We've been doing it since the end of middle school."

"What's it all about?" Alice asked.

"Well we knew that we will all go our separate ways in the future." I explained. "Even if we're miles away from each other, we'll still remember each other through life, spirit, dreams, memory, forever together."

"What do they mean?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"Well not only do those words give a meaning of our friendship, they also describe about what we give." I said. "Tiffany always knows what goes on in our lives and understood how we feel which is why hers is Life, Matt always keeps us from being down giving him Spirit, Cooper always dreams big and wants to make them into reality titling him Dreams and Hannah loves to keep the moments so that we can always look back on the days making hers Memory."

"And the forever?" Edward asked.

"I always believe that our friendship would last even if we fade away as time goes by which is why mines is Forever." I smiled.

"That, along with the fact that you're immortal." Jacob teased.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled now noticing it.

"That's beautiful Lucas." Bella smiled.

"I love it!" Nessie said. "I want something like that."

"You're lucky to have such good friends." Jasper said. "The way you all show that chant proves how strong your bond is."

"Thanks you guys." I said. Soon we heard Esme coming to us.

"Guys, it's almost time." She said. "We need to get ready."

"Right," Alice said. "Come on you guys." Soon she along with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Nessie and Jacob left us leaving me, Esme and Edward who is my best man, left.

"Oh Lucas, you look so handsome." Esme smiled as I can see that she was about to cry. "Krystal is one lucky girl."

"Thanks Esme." I said. Then without warning Esme started crying and hugged me so tightly.

"I'm sorry," Esme said when she let go. "I know this isn't the same having your mother to show how happy she is for you."

"Esme, you know I always love you like another mother." I smiled.

Esme gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know sweetheart." Soon she left to get ready with others to get ready leaving me and Edward to get ready for the altar.

* * *

 **First I hope you guys are enjoying this chapter. Also, Debbie Hicks, what part of stop did you not understand? Do you not know what a review is? A review is when someone gives a quick feedback on how the writer did on the story, NOT WRITE A LONG ASS ONE WHERE YOU WRITE ON WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENS! This is my story, not yours. What you write doesn't make any sense at all. You want to know why your reviews never showed up, because I didn't approve them. So I'm asking again to please stop this crap you put on my reviews. Can't you see that everyone is confused about what's going on? Everyone else please review.**


	6. It's Time

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **We're almost about to reach the big moment you guys. I know you guys are excited but what about Lucas and Krystal?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – It's Time**

Lucas's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 3:50 pm_

Could this be happening? Am I really gonna get married to Krystal in ten minutes? Is this all happening on my wedding day where Krystal will be my wife? Somehow my nerves came back making me feel all jumpy. Why is it that my mind has a mind of its own just when I was able to get over it?

"Lucas, you have got to chill out." Edward said though he was amused. Edward and I are still in the same spot when our family and Jacob left to get ready.

"You just had to hear my thoughts didn't you?" I asked.

"Didn't have to," Edward said. "I can see right through you and Jasper didn't have to feel it either."

"Edward, were you this nervous when you and Bella got married?" I asked.

Edward thought for a moment and said, "Yeah I was nervous, but it's not because I was getting married to a human. It's the same reason you're in."

"How were you able to get over it?" I asked.

"Well, I was alone up on the altar as everyone was seated waiting to see me get married to Bella." Edward said. "I was completely nervous about what could happen but then all that just disappeared."

"How?"

"As soon as everyone rose from their seats, that's when I saw her." Edward said. "There she was with Charlie by her side walking down the aisle in the most beautiful white dress no doubt from Alice. The minute I saw Bella in that dress, all my nerves completely went away and I knew that I was right to have that woman as my wife where we get to be together, forever."

Edward then turned to me and smiled. "Trust me Lucas, once you see Krystal, it'll go away. They always do when you see the one you love appears and everything makes sense to you."

"I hope so, and thanks Edward. I needed that." I said giving a weak smile.

"No problem Luke." Edward said thumping my back. "Now come on, we're needed on the altar."

"Right, let's go." I said as my best man and I head up to the altar.

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 3:55 pm_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Oh what am I talking about; even repeating the mantra in my head isn't working for me.

"Krystal, I beg of you, please calm down. I can't do this," Jasper said indicating a frame he's holding but I wasn't allowed to see what it is. "If your emotions keep this up."

"Sorry Jasper," I said. "I guess I'm just getting a little too nervous."

"If I calm you down, will you?" Jasper asked. I nodded and Jasper sent his waves to me and I was able to relax a bit.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Loads." I said.

"And it better stay that way." Jasper said shaking his head while giving a chuckle.

This is it, my wedding will be happening in less than five minutes. I was so nervous and anxious to finally see Lucas, soon to be my husband. I am right now wearing the most beautiful dress ever made along with the tiara that is on my head as I am standing next to Carlisle who will walk me down the aisle handing me over to Lucas.

We are standing behind Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Esme who like Jasper are all carrying a frame. Wonder what for. In front of them are Carly, my maid of honor arm in arm with Seth. In front of them are Nessie and Danielle, my bridesmaids with Jacob and Embry. Oh my gosh I cannot believe this happening.

"Don't worry Krystal," I looked at Carlisle and noticed I was tightening my hold on his arm too hard. "Once you get down the aisle, I promise you all your nervousness will go away."

I nodded my head. "Carlisle, thank you for doing this."

"I should be the one thanking you for everything you have done for my son." Carlisle said. "I am honored to be the one to walk you down the aisle handing you over to Lucas. I know this isn't the same as having Roark to do this but…"

"If there's anyone I want walking me down the aisle, I'm glad it's you." I said giving him a smile.

Carlisle smiled as he gave me a kiss on my head.

"It's time." Alice said and right on cue the music started playing.

* * *

 **This is it you guys. The moment has finally come. Please review.**


	7. I Do

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **This is it you guys. The moment has finally arrived! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – I Do**

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 4:00 pm_

The music started playing signaling the party to come out. Danielle and Embry started walking out first soon followed by Nessie and Jacob then Carly and Seth. Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper started walking single file out the door leaving me and Carlisle left.

"Are you ready?" He asked me as he slipped his arm in mine.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said nervously. This is it.

 **(A/N: Play A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.)**

The music changed when it was our turn. We both walked outside together where I saw everyone up from their seats watching us as we started heading towards the aisle. It felt like Carlisle was dragging me and with each step closer my dead heart would be pounding harder and harder and harder for me to breathe. If this keeps up I'm gonna freak out and that's the last thing I want to do especially on my wedding.

It was a long walk to the aisle and once we approached the start of it, I looked anxiously for Lucas. When I spotted him, my heart soared. There he is standing at the altar like he promised looking so handsome in the best looking black tux that has ever been made. Lucas is definitely the most handsomeness man on the planet and his spiky brown hair still in a mess. When our eyes meet we both smiled with love, and joy filling our eyes. Carlisle was right when I felt all my worries melt away.

Carlisle and I started walking down the aisle and I could feel everyone's eyes on us but mine were on Lucas. It seemed like forever until we finally made it to the altar. Carlisle handed my hand to Lucas and afterwards went down to stand next to Esme. Lucas took both of my hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed my knuckles and I want nothing more than to kiss his lips but I held on. He finally dropped his hands but kept mine clutched in his. I looked over the audience and saw something that caught my attention.

In the front row on my side were the two frames the guys were carrying and I saw the photos of my mom and dad. On Lucas's side were four of them and I recognized three of them to be Lucas's parents and little sister Lilly. Another photo next to hers was a girl with dark brown hair and flawless skin. I've seen her in one of Lucas's photos. She must be Meghan, Lucas's deceased ex-girlfriend.

Everything clicked when I realized what my parents meant when they said they have special seats arranged for them. The Cullens must have wanted to make it feel like our family and close friends were here just to honor them for us. I just blinked for a second until I saw both my parents actually standing where their photos are smiling at me with tears in their eyes. I also saw Lucas's family and Meghan standing where their photos are as well also smiling. I had a big smile on my face as I turned to look at Lucas's eyes. The priest signaled everyone to sit down as he is about to start. This is it. I can't believe this is happening.

Lucas's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 4:00pm_

I almost jumped from where I was standing on the altar when the music started playing. At that moment, I saw Danielle and Nessie, the bridesmaids walking down the aisle with Embry and Jacob soon followed by Krystal's maid of honor, Carly with Seth. Carly soon went up on the altar where she will be standing by Krystal's side when she walks up here. The next group caught my attention; Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper walked down the aisle single file each of them carrying a frame that has a photo of each individual. I was shocked when I recognized them; the first two I saw were none other than Roark and Sapphire, Krystal's parents then comes Meghan's photo followed by my little sister Lilly and then my mom and dad. So this is what my family meant about the seating arrangements but how?

" _Alice thought it'll be nice to have both of your families here just to honor them and since you invited Meghan's parents, Alice thought it would be rude to leave her out of it."_ Edward who is standing next to me, said in my head.

"Alice, thank you." I whispered to her.

"No need to thank me." Alice whispered tapping her head after she and others sat the frames in the front rows.

Just out of nowhere, Meghan, my family, and Krystal's parents appeared where their photos were placed. No way. I thought. There I saw my mom crying with a smile on her face, dad had a proud look on his, Lilly was bouncing in her spot beaming, Meghan smiled at me while blowing me a kiss, Roark and Sapphire smiled as well and they were both silently crying.

The music then changed and everyone turned their heads at back. Carlisle and Krystal arrived at the aisle and as soon as our eyes met, we both smiled. Edward was right; the moment I saw Krystal, all my nerves completely went away and that had nothing to do with Jasper. There she is wearing a Gossamer Chiffon Strapless Sweetheart Neckline Slim A-Line and words can't describe how beautiful Krystal looks in that dress. I also saw that she's wearing a heart sapphire blue crystal tiara and I remembered that it's the same tiara her mother wore on her wedding. Like I said; words can't describe how beautiful Krystal looks.

It felt like forever until Carlisle and Krystal finally arrived at the altar. Carlisle handed Krystal's hand in mine as he gave me a proud look on his face. After that, he went over to Esme as I took both of Krystal's hands and brought them to my lips. I kissed her knuckles and dropped my hands but kept hers clutched in mine not taking my eyes off her. Krystal looked at the audience and she saw the family photos at the front. Krystal had a big smile on her face as her eyes met mine. The priest signaled everyone to sit down as he is about to start. This is it. It's happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The priest started. "We are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen and Krystal Sapphire Diamond. Please repeat after me," The priest said to me. "I Lucas Cullen,"

"I Lucas Cullen," I said to Krystal not taking my hands and eyes off hers.

"Take you Krystal Diamond,"

"Take you Krystal Diamond," I said.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold," I said.

"For better or for worse," Krystal said to me.

"For richer or for poor," I said.

"In sickness and in health," Krystal said.

"To love," I said.

"To cherish," Krystal said. "As long as we both shall live."

"I do." I said.

"I do." Krystal said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." Krystal said.

"Now, do we have the rings?" The priest asked. Edward took the rings out of his pocket and handed one for me and Krystal to exchange. Krystal and I exchanged rings and we knew what was next. I can see Krystal's aura telling me she's about to cry any minute but she's holding on.

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, and before these witnesses, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. You may kiss the bride."

No need to tell me twice or Krystal at least because she wasted no time when she wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands instantly held onto her waist as our lips met. Everyone erupted with cheering and clapping and we ended the kiss to see them all smiling and cheering with the clapping even louder. This is officially the best day of my life. Krystal and I are finally together forever. This is only the beginning.

* * *

 **(A/N: End Song.)**

 **It's not over yet people. There's still more. Please review.**


	8. A Toast Of Congratulations

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **Don't worry, no one apart from Lucas, Krystal, her friends, the Cullens and the pack knows that Lucas and Krystal met at school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – A Toast of Congratulations**

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 6:25 pm_

I can't believe it; I am officially married to Lucas becoming his Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Krystal Cullen. I love my name already.

It's early at night where the reception was being held. Music is being played as everyone enjoys themselves while coming over to congratulate me and Lucas. Lucas got to meet my godparents and Anna although she would not shut up when she kept asking him millions of questions about us. Now I understand how Lucas feels dealing with Alice. It's worse when Anna and Alice became fast friends. That's just great. I thought sarcastically. I got to meet Lucas's ex-girlfriend's parents and Lucas's high school English teacher and neighbor Mrs. Belisle and her family all who are very nice.

"There they are." I saw five people who must be Lucas's friends came up to us.

"Hey guys," Lucas said receiving hugs from them and they came to me for one. "Krystal, these are my friends from Lacey; Matt, Cooper, Hannah, Tiffany and her sister Sam."

"It's nice to meet you guys." I smiled.

"Same here." Tiffany said with a smile. "You have no idea how happy Lucas is to have you."

"Yeah because apparently we thought Lucas would never move on after what happened to Meghan. OW!" Cooper cried when Hannah slapped his chest.

"Ignore Cooper," Hannah said to me. "He's a complete idiot about _certain_ things and he never notices it."

"Excuse me but I noticed." Cooper stated.

"So you admit that you're an idiot." Lucas smirked causing everyone expect Cooper to laugh.

"Man look at you Lucas, marrying a younger woman. Hot!" Matt grinned to Lucas. Lucas gave Matt an annoyed look causing Matt to ask, "What?"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Krystal," Tiffany said. "And congratulations to you both."

"Thank you." I said and they left except for Sam who blushed when she looked at Lucas.

"Um, it's good to see you again Lucas and it's nice to meet you Krystal." She said shyly. "I hope you're happy with him. Congratulations." And she left soon after.

"I think Sam has a crush on you." I giggled to Lucas as he shook his head while chuckling.

"I know," He said. "She had a crush on me when I first moved to Lacey. I met her when she was five when Tiffany and I became friends and it's been like that all the way until my senior year in high school. I thought she would get over me now that she decided to finally date someone else. You're not jealous are you?" He asked teasingly.

"I'll have to keep my eye out for her," I teased. "But I know she wouldn't steal you away from me."

"Nothing can ever make me lose you." Lucas said giving me a quick kiss.

"Krystal," I turned to see a woman cupping my face and giving me two kisses on my cheeks.

"Congratulations man." A guy said shaking Lucas's hand. The two are soon joined by three more people.

"Krystal, these are our cousins from Alaska," Lucas introduced me to them. "Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Garret."

"Right, another coven who survive on animal blood." I said.

"That's correct." Tanya smiled.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Kate said holding out her hand for me to shake. I was about to accept it when Lucas cut in.

"Hold it –" Lucas gave a quick cry when he touched Kate's hand and pulled back like she's on fire. "Forgot to put my aura on again." He said shaking his hand off as Kate laughed. I forgot that Kate's power involves electrical current in her body. "Did you have to show your powers that way on my wife?"

"Just thought it'll be more entertaining." Kate said.

"Which is why I love this woman." Garret smiled giving Kate a kiss.

"Anyways, welcome to the family." Eleazar said to me.

"Deseamos que ustedes dos lo mejor de nuestra familia." Carmen said.

"Thank you Carmen." Lucas said. I guess Lucas knows Spanish along with French. Another reason why I love this guy.

"Excuse me everybody," We turned to see Emmett on stage near the mic. "Would you all please take a seat and Lucas, Krystal, you guys as well. Don't even think that you were trying to sneak out." He wiggled his eyebrows at us. Emmett will never stop being so childish.

"We might as well sit down." Tanya said. "It's a pleasure meeting you Krystal and congratulations again to you two."

"Thank you." I said as the family went off to find a table.

"Shall we get going my wife?" Lucas smiled.

"I'll go whenever you will my husband." I giggled as Lucas soon took me in his arms as we walked together to sit down.

Lucas's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 7:00 pm_

After introducing my wife (my wife, ah I love calling her that), to my friends, families and many other of my people while meeting hers, Emmett called everybody to sit down while mentioning us as well with a hint of being annoying when he wiggled his eyebrows at us. He'll never change will he? I took Krystal to a table up front where Carlisle and Esme were sitting on my side and Krystal's godparents Miranda and Adam sitting on Krystal's.

"Okay hold on, is this thing on right?" Emmett said tapping on the mic to make sure it's functioning properly. "Okay." He held out a glass of champagne and said, "I like to propose a toast to my brother Lucas and my new sister Krystal."

"Krystal, I hope your life before was fun because your new life is about to get a whole lot better and it'll be like this forever and ever." Emmett said grinning. Oh Emmett. I thought.

* * *

"When Krystal came to Forks, all the boys were all about Krystal." Carly said who is now on stage speaking on the mic. "Then when Krystal met Lucas, she's all about Lucas."

* * *

"When Lucas and I first met, I was the laid back type of guy and Lucas here," Matt said looking at me. "Well let's just say Lucas didn't think any girl would like him." There were some chuckles from some people. Gee thanks Matt. "Well Lucas, look who's sitting next to you bro, because you are so wrong."

* * *

"Krystal, it's great to have another girl in the family." Rosalie said. "We need more girls to shop with us. Lucas is okay but Alice goes overboard and Bella's no fun when she comes." Another round of laughs came.

* * *

"Krystal, I'm happy that you and Lucas have found each other." Bella said. "I know you two will be very happy with one another forever. If you need help getting things your way with Lucas, let me know." She smirked as more laughs came.

* * *

"Krystal has always been known to get a boy's attention." Danielle said as Krystal shook her head. "And no surprise there, Lucas fell for her and out of all the boys who've been chasing after Krystal, she chose Lucas."

* * *

"Krystal, you are very lucky to have Lucas." Mrs. Belisle said smiling. "He is an amazing person and has been the best student I ever had. Always coming into my classroom every morning before school starts offering to help me get ready for my class while putting a smile on my face. He is such a gentleman."

* * *

"I'm really happy for the two of you." Edward said. "Lucas, you were able to find what you were looking for in your life and Krystal, you were able to find something that brings you more joy than you could ever imagine. I understand how much you two love each other but keep the kissing to a minimum. _Some_ of us can't stand watching you two make out." More chuckles came when Edward was referring to himself and his mind reading.

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're my sister Krystal!" Nessie said excitedly. "You're already become my favorite."

"Hey!" I heard Rosalie and Alice whispered.

* * *

"Out of the girls I hang out with, Krystal is the best friend a guy could ever have." Nathan said. "Lucas, Krystal's like a sister to me so if anything happens to her you have me to deal with because I know how to use a gun. Well you know what I mean." I laughed with everyone how Nathan thinks he could scare me which is why I like the guy even more.

* * *

"I've known Lucas since he first came to Lacey when he was little." Hannah said. "I always tease him but he bounces right back at me." Another round laughter came as I remembered how I always get back at Hannah when she thought she had me. "Krystal, be careful with Lucas because he can be very mean."

* * *

"Well Krystal, I hope you and Lucas are happy together and I wish you the best," Jacob said. "However, if you ever hurt my best employee I swear I will hunt you down." He teased as everyone laughed.

* * *

"Krystal and Lucas will be a great married couple." Charlie said. "I may not know much about Krystal and I may not have known much about Lucas either after so long but I just know. Ah Lucas, last time I ever saw you was when you were eight. Always the bright happy kind of kid who always do crazy things. I remembered when he was six and he actually handcuffed me in my office and tried to put me in a cell." A lot of chuckles came.

"It was funny at first," Charlie said. Then his mustache twitched. "Until he lost the keys and I was stuck in those handcuffs for two hours." Everyone erupted in laughter including myself.

I remembered that day. That was so hilarious the way Charlie freaked out for what I unintentionally did. Don't ask how he went to the bathroom. Dad did find it funny but I did get in trouble though. No one finds it funny than Bella who was laughing her head off.

"You should've recorded that." She said to me. "I wanna see it."

"I got it covered love." Edward said chuckling. "Nessie will show it to you later."

* * *

"I like to thank Krystal for bringing such happiness to Lucas because it's been hard seeing how depressed he was for awhile when he moved into our family if you know what I mean." Jasper said. Hey it's not my fault you were feeling my emotions, unless my aura was on that time. "Like Edward, I know you two love each other but for _someone's_ sake, tune it down for a bit or at least when they're not around." Cue the laughter.

* * *

"I still haven't had my questions answered from Lucas," Anna said going through her notes. "What drew you to her? Was it love at first sight? Was it you that made the first move? Could you stand even one minute away from her?" Wow there's no end to this girl.

* * *

"I know Lucas has his ways of getting women without intending to," Cooper said. "I mean why else would the guys want to beat his ass." Another round of laughter came. Must you remind me that Cooper? "I don't know how Lucas does it when he wasn't even the captain of the basketball team –"

"COOPER!" My friends yelled at him in annoyance.

* * *

"Now that you're my sister, since you'll be living with us, you _have_ to dress like us." Alice said. "We're talking skirts, heels, handbags and none of those cheap flannels." Seriously Alice?

* * *

"I like to welcome my new daughter to the family." Esme said. "She is truly an amazing person and my family and I will cherish and protect her forever."

* * *

" _I'll be patient, one more month  
You'll wrap your fingers round my thumb  
Times are changing, I know, but who am I if  
I'm the person you become  
If I'm still growing up, up, up, up  
I'm still growing up, up, up, up  
I'm still growing up"_

Miranda was singing an old lullaby she used to sing to Krystal when she was a baby. Krystal buried her face in her hand trying her best not to feel embarrassed.

* * *

"Lucas has always been like a brother to me which makes you my sister." Tiffany said calling out to Krystal. "As we do for Lucas, Krystal, my friends and I will always be there for you through life, spirit, dreams, memory, forever together."

* * *

"I like to thank Lucas and Krystal's family for bringing two wonderful people into the world and into our lives," Carlisle said pointing out to the portraits of my family, Krystal's parents and Meghan on the stands. "It's a shame that they all could not be here tonight for this special occasion but I know that they are very happy to see their children together."

* * *

"It is crazy to think how something that started out in such a cruel way would lead me to a new life." I said looking at everyone. "I never understood or knew what I want to do with myself back then until fate somehow lead me here not only to an amazing family and friends but also to an amazing person."

"Krystal," I called out to her who I saw her pink aura turning into yellow with blue as she's about to cry of happiness. "You have been the other half that I've been searching for and I want to have us together as a whole." I smiled. "So I like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. There's no amount of time to when it'll end. So let's start with forever." I raised my glass as everyone did the same.

* * *

"Okay, can everyone clear the dance floor for the bride and the groom's first dance!" The DJ said into the microphone.

 **(A/N: Play She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.)**

Krystal and I got up from our spot on the table and made our way to the dance floor. Our wedding song played and we danced close together.

I sighed deeply and looked right into Krystal's eyes. "This is nice." I said while moving her hair from her shoulder and then kissing it.

"Yeah it is," Krystal said. "I feel like I haven't even gotten to really talk to you yet today."

I nodded. "I know. So what did you think of our wedding?"

"It's beautiful and perfect." Krystal said.

"It is," I said. "But not as beautiful as my wife." I smiled and so did Krystal.

 **(A/N: Now play Sugar by Maroon 5.)**

Just then out of nowhere, two guys in suits pulled me and Krystal apart and turned us to the front of the stage to see it covered by a tent where I heard some construction and voices being heard. Hold on, how come I didn't noticed that? I looked to see my family and they too were confused.

"Their minds are closed and I can't hear a thing." Edward whispered to me.

"What's going on?" Krystal asked.

"You'll see soon enough." One guy said as he and the other left us.

Krystal and I looked at each other in confusion and then back at the tent that soon fell down revealing a band that started playing.

 _Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

"Oh my gosh!" Krystal cried as everyone screamed at who it was.

No way! Maroon 5 is here on our wedding?! How? I turned to see my family again who were just as shock as we were.

"Don't look at us, we didn't do it." Emmett said.

"I swear I did not see that at all!" Alice said.

Oh who cares? I took Krystal's hand and started dancing with her as everyone started coming to the dance floor and joined us. There was a sound of a cannon shooting confetti as we all cheered, danced and sang along to the band.

 _Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Your sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me? (Down on me, down on me)_

We all cheered when Maroon 5 finished playing the song. The band took a bow and then Adam Levine jumped off the stage and walked up to us. Krystal was freaking out. Would you blame her, Adam is the sexiest man alive.

"Congratulations to Krystal and Lucas!" Adam said on the mic and then gave both me and Krystal a hug. "Thank you all so much. This has been the coolest thing ever, ever, ever, ever, ever."

What he said. Best night ever!

* * *

 **Hope you like it. This was probably the coolest chapter I ever updated. One more chapter to go. Please review.**

 **Songs played:**

 **Growing Up (Sloane's Song) – Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat. Ed Sheeran**

 **Idea of Maroon 5 playing Sugar was inspired by the music video which I do not own.**


	9. Honeymoon

**Happily Ever After**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

 **The final chapter you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Honeymoon**

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 10:00 pm_

I couldn't believe that Maroon 5 played at our wedding. I literally freaked when Adam Levine hugged me. It's not every day I get a hug from the sexiest man alive. Soon after Maroon 5 left, I was pulled away from the pixie. How is it that someone so short can be this strong apart from being a vampire? I quickly gave Lucas a kiss before Alice along with Rosalie took me back to the dressing room where in just seconds, no idea how, they got me out of my dress and into a light pinker one that is much more comfortable and ended at my knees.

"We're gonna get your guy's bags." Rosalie said and took off.

"You and Lucas better be downstairs when we're done putting your bags in the car." Alice said and left the room.

Soon I was out of the room and I saw Lucas standing there in the halls wearing now a casual slim firm long sleeve dark blue dress shirt and jeans.

"Ready to go?" Lucas smiled holding out his hand.

"You still not gonna tell me where we're going?" I asked taking his hand.

"Not until we get there." Lucas said. "And we won't get there if we don't go downstairs."

"Fine." I said as we walked out of the halls. We were just at the stairs when suddenly,

"Don't we get a say in this?" I turned around shock to see my parents, Lucas's family and Meghan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas and I looked at each other in surprised when we both spoke. I guess we didn't know that we can both see them.

"What else than to congratulate you two?" My dad said as he and my mom went over to Lucas. Lucas's family followed suit when they came over to me.

"We just want to thank you for everything you've done for our son." Lucas's mom Jessica said to me. I saw tears coming out of her eyes yet she's not crying as she hugged me.

"I think I should the ones thanking you guys for giving me your son." I said hugging her back. "I don't know what my life would've been like if I haven't met him." Oh gosh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry at this moment. "He's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

"Oh please," Lucas's dad Kendall said. "We didn't do anything and it's not because we never had time to take care of him. He just learns things by himself such as how to treat a lady."

"Take care of our son." Jessica said when she let go. "If he's out of control, a little scolding wouldn't hurt him."

I gave a laugh as I said, "I'll do that."

Lucas's little sister Lilly came up to me. "Hi, I'm Lilly and I'm your sister." She said happily while hugging me. Wow Lucas wasn't kidding; she's adorable.

"Hi Lilly," I said hugging her. "I'm glad to be your sister."

"Me too," Lilly smile. "You're my favorite sister already."

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite sister." I looked up to see Meghan teasing at Lilly.

"You're my special sister." Lilly said to Meghan when she let go of me and soon I was face to face with Lucas's ex-girlfriend.

Remember before I wanted to rip this girl's head off when I first heard about her? Well, I take that back; I feel apprehensive and I'm afraid of some drama coming from her. Then to my surprise, she hugged me.

"Take care of Lucas for me." Meghan said. "He's a great guy and I know he'll love you more like he has loved me."

"I will." I said hugging her back while crying. "Thank you."

Lucas's POV

I was surprised to see my family, Meghan and Krystal's parents here just when we were about to head downstairs. Even more surprising that Krystal can see them too. While my family and Meghan talk to Krystal, her parents came to me.

"Hello Lucas," Sapphire said. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from our daughter."

"It's an honor Sapphire." I said. "Your daughter is an amazing person. I can't thank you guys enough for giving me her."

"She's sure is." Sapphire said. "I always believed something special will happen to Krystal and look where she is at now."

"And you don't have to thank us Lucas," Roark said. "We should be thanking you for bringing so much happiness to our daughter and we couldn't thank you even more for saving her life."

"It was nothing Roark, really." I shrugged.

"If it was nothing, I would be haunting you for the rest of your life for almost breaking your promise to me." Roark said.

"I think that's the last thing I need in my life." I shuddered as Roark chuckled.

"Now that you and Krystal are finally together, you will take care of her." Roark said.

"I will." I said.

"One more thing," Roark said. "You two aren't coming back from your honeymoon with our grandchild, are you?"

"Oh trust me Roark you don't need to worry about that." I said with a laugh nothing that vampires can't conceive.

"Well we should best be going." Sapphire said as my family was done talking to Krystal and Meghan let go of Krystal from the hug.

"Best of wishes to the both of you." Our moms said.

"Take care of each other." Our dads said.

"We love you." Lilly said.

"We'll always be here for you two." Meghan said.

"Thank you everyone." Krystal said.

"We love you," I said. "And we miss you all so much."

Everyone nodded with a smile and soon they disappeared.

"Lucas! Krystal!"

We jumped when we heard Alice coming up the stairs.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Sorry, we had a moment, it's not what you guys think." I added quickly.

"Well everyone is outside and has been waiting for you for ten minutes." Alice said.

"We'll be there." Krystal said and Alice went back down.

"Wow," Krystal said talking about our families being here.

"I know." I said pulling her to my arms.

"And I thought I was going crazy in a good way." Krystal said.

"Guess we're both crazy in a good way." I said.

"This is it." Krystal said.

I nodded. "It's you and me." I said. "Come on, I think we've kept everyone waiting long enough."

"Right." Krystal said and we finally walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Krystal's POV

 _July 17_ _th_ _2018 10:15 pm_

I was so touched how Lucas's family and Meghan accepted me to be with Lucas. I'm glad I got to meet them. After Lucas and I were done talking to our families, we went downstairs where everyone was outside waiting for us.

As soon as we step foot outside, everyone started clapping and cheering as a rice storm started. I laughed quietly when I saw that it was Matt and Cooper who is cheering the loudest to Lucas who looked a bit embarrassed as to know why. Lucas and I made it to the car when my friends stopped just to give me one last hug.

"So Lucas still won't tell you where he's taking you?" Carly asked me.

"Don't you think I would tell you now if he had?" I said.

"Well whatever it is, I know it's gonna be amazing." Danielle said.

Nathan reached out and pulls out a piece of rice that was stuck in my hair. "We love you Krystal. You know that."

"I love you guys too." I said giving them another hug.

"Krystal," We broke apart to see Alice calling me. "Everything's packed and ready to go."

"Have fun Krystal." Carly said.

"I'll see you guys when we get back." I said and left to join Lucas.

When we got inside Lucas's Honda, Lucas took hold of my hand.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go but first," Lucas smirked. Before I asked, I heard whooping and cheering from everyone and when I turned to see them, it wasn't us they cheering _and_ laughing at. Soon I saw Emmett come out of the house yelling while running in his boxers. All the human girls went crazy as phones were taken out for pictures as our family was laughing their heads off.

"What's going on?" I asked while laughing.

"We had a wager during our hunt and Emmett lost." Lucas said cracking up.

"He lost to Nathan?" I asked in surprise.

"More than that, Nathan won." Lucas said. No way! A human won against four vampires and a werewolf? Talk about wow.

"So I'll ask again; are you ready?" Lucas asked me.

"Again, yes." I answered. With that, Lucas started the engine and then we were off flying down the road.

We arrived at the airport where we quickly boarded our plane, first class. When we sat down in our surprisingly comfortable seat, I looked at my husband who is sitting beside me.

"Okay I can't take it anymore. Will you please tell me where we're going?" I begged. Lucas grinned. Is he gonna tell me? Please tell me he's gonna tell me.

"Well, I hope you like croissants." Lucas teased.

I gasped. "Paris?!" _The_ Paris? The most romantic place on earth?

"Bonjour." Lucas said in his amazing French accent.

"How did you know I always wanted to go there?" I asked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I didn't." He chuckled and said, "My great grandfather owns a big hotel there. Special services are given to any of the Stone family."

"Oh my gosh Lucas!" I squealed while hugging him like crazy.

After about an hour of our flight, Lucas and I got off the plane and Lucas pulled us a taxi when we got out of the airport. As the cab driver was taking us to the hotel, I looked out the window to examine the scenery. Oh my gosh, this place is beautiful. Ugh, where's my sketch book when I need to draw something like this? After what felt like forever, the cab driver pulled over in front of the Stone Hotel.

"Wow." I said as Lucas took my hand as I got out. The hotel is beautiful. I doubt you want to leave afterwards.

"I know." Lucas said taking me inside as I gasped at the beautiful place.

"Bonjour, réservations pour les Stones." Lucas said to the manager.

"Ah oui M. Stone, nous vous attendions." The manager said smiling and went through his desk to pull out the card key. "Ici est la clé de votre chambre et vos sacs sont déjà envoyés."

"Et la demande i envoyé?"

The manager smiled and actually starting speaking English. "The request you've made has arrived." He said. I wonder what Lucas requested. "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Merci." Lucas said.

"Thank you." I said and without warning, Lucas picked me up bridal style and carried me to the elevator.

We made our way to the top of the hotel and arrived at our room. Still carrying me, not that I complained, Lucas pulled out the key and unlock the door and we stepped in.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked as he sets me down.

What do I think? It's amazing! The room is big with chevron-patterned oak-parquet floors and romantic views from dormer windows with a balcony. There's also a walk in closet and an interconnecting bathroom and our bed. Oh don't get me started; it was a big white bed that looks super soft and on it were rose pedals forming a heart. I stepped out of the balcony to see the beautiful night city. I can even see the Eifel tower from a distance. Again, wow.

"Krystal," I turned around to see Lucas still inside with his hands behind his back. "Would you come here?"

I came back inside and Lucas motioned me to sit down on the bed. Once I did, Lucas sat next to me still having his hands behind him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday."

I looked at my watch and sure enough it's five past midnight on July eighteenth, my birthday. I almost forgot about it.

"Thanks Lucas." I said.

"I have something for you." Lucas said sounding a bit nervous.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"But I did." Lucas said. He then brought his hands from behind him revealing to be a black square box and slowly opened it. I gasped. It was a Lorraine three quarter Classic Gold Locket in a heart shape.

"Oh my gosh Lucas," I said as Lucas took the locket out of the box and placed around my neck. This must have been the request he made. "Thank you."

"There's more," Lucas said. Oh my gosh what else did he do? "Open it."

I did as I was told. If I was human, I would have tears right now. It was a picture of us. I remembered this photo was taken during our engagement. I saw writing on the other side of the locket.

"Ma vie, mon monde, mon univers, mon tout?" I read while asking what it means.

"My life, my world, my universe, my everything." Lucas said reading out the translation. "I love you."

"I love you." I said as Lucas and I kissed. After a few minutes had passed, I pulled back. "Um, would you excuse me for moment? I just need to freshen up."

"Sure go ahead." Lucas said as I grabbed one of my luggage and toiletry bag and went to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me as I set my stuff in the bright shiny bathroom with a shower steam room and a spacious bath. I went to the mirror and just stare at myself.

"Okay Krystal," I whispered very quietly so that Lucas doesn't hear me. "You can do this."

I took a deep breath and took off my ring and locket setting them on the counter carefully. I began brushing my teeth while adding mouth wash and did a quick shave on my legs. Once I was done, I went to my luggage to see what I should wear.

When I opened my luggage however, I saw that it was filled hot lingerie. What? I don't remember packing these – ALICE! I cannot believe she went through my clothes, _again_! That little pixie went too far! Okay Krystal, worry about that later. Deep breaths. You might as well do it. I took a deep and began dressing myself for the biggest thing of my life.

Lucas's POV

 _July 18_ _th_ _2018 12:15 am_

I can't believe that Krystal and I have been married for only a few hours. I have my great grandfather to thank for the perks of owning a hotel. I should've gone to his funeral. I'm glad that Krystal loves her birthday present I got her. It wasn't easy putting it all together; first I had to call the hotel for a big request and it took awhile to find the perfect locket and have everything put on it. Now like I have a picture of her and me in my locket, Krystal has a picture of us on hers.

Right now I'm on the bed in my pajama pants without a shirt. Yes I slept without a shirt when I was human you got a problem with that? Krystal's in the bathroom wanting to freshen up. I noticed from her grey aura that she seems nervous about something. The wedding's over so what else is there to be nervous about?

"Lucas?" I turned my head at the bathroom door and my eyes would've popped out of my sockets from what I'm seeing. There's Krystal standing there with her hair straighten out wearing a pink nightie. Oh man if I was human, I would faint at any moment.

"Uhhhh…." Man I must look like a complete idiot for just drooling over what she's wearing. I seriously must be dreaming… no one pinch me.

"Do you like it?" Krystal asked nervously as she climbed onto the bed next to me. Oh god, just kill me already!

"Y-Y-You look g-g-great." I stuttered as Krystal was showing her blush from her aura.

"Lucas," Krystal started slowly running her hand on my chest. "You know I love you very much."

"Yes and I love you too." I said. I thought it obvious.

"And you know how much I loved you deeply since you first came into history class." Krystal said placing her hand on my face.

"Yes and like I said, I love you too." I said.

"Show me that you love me." Krystal said. Oh man, is she saying what I think she's saying?

"How so?"

"Make love to me." I grabbed Krystal's face and kissed fully as she wrapped her arms around me. Soon after our tongues were wrestling in our mouths, Krystal was soon on top of me.

"Not that I'm complaining but what made you want to do all this?" I asked placing my hands on her waist.

"Well, I just wanted to give you something after everything you have given me." Krystal said.

"You didn't have to do that if you weren't ready yet." I said.

"I know. I didn't want to do it yet then, but then I had a little unnecessary help." Krystal said.

My eyes widened as I realized what she meant and everything clicked into me. EMMETT! I remembered I made a bet with him saying Krystal will beat Emmett as a newborn and unfortunately for me, I lost. Emmett said that he has a surprise waiting for me when I lost. This must be what he meant. He mentioned it too on my bachelor party. When I get back home, I'm so gonna kill that guy for poisoning my wife's mind, literally.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Krystal asked looking worried.

"Sorry," I said. "Just thinking ways to kill Emmett."

Krystal giggled. "That makes two of us but it's not Emmett I want to kill." I looked Krystal in curiosity as she said, "I didn't even pack these." She mentions her nightie. "You should know how." Of course Alice would do this. Okay moving all that aside,

"Do you still want to do this?" I asked.

Krystal smiled. "There's nothing I want more than to make love with you." Soon her lips met mine and we spent the rest of the night on the bed to what has been the best night of our lives.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well that's it for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I have another sequel to write out but I won't be posting that anytime soon. I got the idea but I need to get the entire plotline if you know what I mean. I will post another story while I'm at it later on. Thank you for reading and please review.**

 _ **Revised 2/20/17**_


	10. Trailer

**Here's a sneak peek of the next sequel**

 **Enjoy reading some sneak peeks for the next sequel.**

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Hey everyone," Carlisle said. "We have a guest with us today."_

 _A young woman with brunette hair, who I instantly recognize, appeared and smiled. "Hi everybody."_

" _Tiffany!" I cried as I got up and ran up to her._

" _Lucas!" Tiffany cried as she and I hugged like crazy while I lifted her up and spun her around in my arms._

 _XXX_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _I understand to hear that you are pregnant." Dr. Cullen said._

" _I think this pregnancy I'm having doesn't feel right." I said._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Tiffany's was impregnated by a vampire." Edward said._

" _Um, is Tiffany's pregnancy that bad?" Krystal asked._

" _You two don't know the whole story about when I had Nessie did you?" Bella asked. Krystal and I shook our heads._

" _My placenta detached and I was soon in labor. During the time while everyone was performing surgery, I had several broken ribs and lost a lot of blood." I think I'm gonna be sick hearing these sorts of hospital moments. "Soon Nessie was able to get out and I … almost died."_

" _Tell me you're joking." I demanded grabbing Bella's shoulders. "Tell me Tiffany's not gonna die!"_

" _We have to change her after she gives birth." Carlisle said._

 _XXX_

" _Lucas, if I have to be changed, will you be the one to do it?" Tiffany asked._

 _XXX_

 _Alice gasped and we all looked to see her having a vision. Her aura shows trouble._

" _They're outside!" She said. Edward and I dashed out of the house but too late. The minute we got out, two people who I recognized as vampires got away before we even got the chance to stop them._

" _Who were they?" Carlisle asked._

" _He sent them." Edward said angrily._

 _XXX_

 _Tiffany's POV_

" _Lucas, what happened to your arm?" I asked him noticing a mark close to his elbow._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _I feel like this is my fault for everything that's been happening." I said._

" _You couldn't have known all of this would happen." Krystal said rubbing my arm. "Not even for Tiffany. None of this is your fault."_

 _XXX_

" _Have you figured out the name for the baby?" Bella asked._

" _I have been looking up on some names and I came up with what it'll be name once I know the gender when it comes." Tiffany said rubbing her big belly._

 _XXX_

" _Alice?" Edward answered his phone. His eyes widened. "What? How long? Damn!" He hung up._

" _Edward, what is it?" Bella asked when Edward hung up._

" _Newborns, they're coming for Tiffany."_

 _XXX_

" _I can think of a million ways to kill you for what you did to my best friend!" I said angrily pinning him to the wall._

 _XXX_

 _Edward's POV_

 _Jacob phased into his wolf form just as me, Lucas, Bella and Carlisle got outside to see from a distance hundreds of newborns coming in the direction of the main house._

" _We'll never hold them off before Alice and the others along with the pack arrive." Bella said seeing how we are outnumbered by a lot._

" _Well I don't know about you guys but I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on them." Lucas said determinedly as the newborns started coming._

 _XXX_

 _One of the newborns got on top of me and I was struggling to get him off me but I was soon saved by Lucas when he got behind the newborn and easily ripped his head off. Lucas quickly helped me up when I heard Alice gasped._

" _Edward, Lucas, he's here!" Alice cried. Lucas and I sprinted into the main house to see Nessie carrying the baby while running away from two guys who Rose is trying to fight off._

 _XXX_

 _Lucas's POV_

" _Oh!" Tiffany gasped._

 _Jacob and Rosalie caught Tiffany when she was about to fall._

" _Tiffany?" I asked when I came to her. Panic was spreading all over me. Next thing I knew, Tiffany screamed, scratch that, she shrieked as I heard a ripping sound from the center of her body._

" _The baby's coming!" Carlisle said._

 _XXX_

" _GET IT OUT!" She screamed. "It's suffocating!"_

" _Tiffany, just hang in there." I said to her holding her hand as Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie and Jacob try to get the baby out. "Keeps that heart beating."_

" _I can see the baby." Carlisle said. Soon something was cut and sure enough Tiffany was breathing roughly and her heart continued to thud and I looked over to see Carlisle holding the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

 _XXX_

 _When Rosalie took the baby away from Tiffany, I noticed that Tiffany's eyes were opened but she was motionless and that was when I heard a dull ga-lump her heart faltered and went silent._

" _Tiffany? TIFFANY!" I cried when I tried to shake her. Nothing. I quickly pinched her nose and performed CPR on her. Still nothing._

" _Lucas, you have to change her, quick!" Jacob said._

 _No need to tell me twice. I thought as I sank my teeth into her neck. My teeth remained where it is as the venom starts spreading to her bloodstream. I can taste the human blood coming to me but I hardly paid any attention to it because I was too focused on saving my best friend. Soon I yanked my teeth out and started panting. I looked to see how Tiffany's doing. Nothing._

" _It's not enough." Edward said as everyone's eyes widened._

" _WHAT?!"_

 _ **Surprises**_

 _ **Coming soon!**_

 **What do you guys think? I intend on writing this story and I'm really excited to see how it turns out. I already finished writing the first three chapters and they are so far sound great. I won't post it now though but in future I will. I say maybe by the end of this month or sooner if I get the whole story written out so please be patient. Please review.**


	11. Sequel

New sequel Surprises is now up!

Enjoy


End file.
